Bowman
Bowman is the third Explorer and overall character classification (class) introduced to MapleStory. Bowmen can launch arrows at enemies from a long distance, which allows them to face stronger creatures earlier on and effectively stave off foes no matter their size. However, they are among the classes that have medium health points (HP). At Level 30, Explorer Bowmen have the unique opportunity of choosing a further specification within their job advancement, consisting of two job branches: Bowmaster and Marksman. Bowmasters wield Bows, and can fire many arrows at enemies at once. Marksmen wield Crossbows, and can deal more damage when firing at enemies from afar. They fire fewer, harder-hitting arrows at enemies compared to Bowmaster. Job Advancements 1st Job When the player reaches Level 10 as a Beginner, aspiring Bowmen will be sent to the Bowman Instructional School in Henesys to talk to Athena Pierce, who will advance the player to an Archer. The player will be given an HP and MP boost, as well as a basic bowman weapon. 2nd Job At Level 30, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Athena Pierce, who will send the player back to the Bowman Instructional School. She will give the player a choice between Hunter or Crossbowman and will send the player into a special map with the task to collect 30 Dark Marbles from the Stone Golems inside. Once the Dark Marbles have been obtained, return to Athena Pierce to advance to either a Hunter or Crossbowman, depending on the player's choice. 3rd Job At Level 60, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Athena Pierce once again, who will teleport the player to the Chief's Residence in El Nath to speak with Rene. Rene will teleport the player to the Dead Mine's Holy Ground at the Snowfield, where the player must click on the Holy Stone at the bottom of the map to enter another dimension. Once there, walk to the right portal to enter the Dimensional World and defeat Athena Pierce's Clone inside to obtain the Black Charm. Return to Rene with the quest item in hand for a new job title and a new set of skills. 4th Job At Level 100, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Rene. After speaking to her, the player must head to Leafre and venture to the Forest of the Priest, which can be accessed by walking to Valley of the Antelope 1 and entering the portal on the top right (indicated by a wooden face-like structure) to meet Legor. He will give the player the task to obtain the Heroic Pentagon from Manon, Herald of Heroes and the Heroic Star from Griffey Herald of Heroes. Return to Legor and then speak to him again to advance. 5th Job For information on the 5th Job Advancement, visit this page. Gallery ClassArtwork Bowman (Original).png|Original Bowman artwork Artwork Bowman 0A.png|Transition Bowman artwork Artwork Bowman 1M.png|Bowman (Male) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also Bowmaster artwork Artwork Bowman 1F.png|Bowman (Female) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also Marksman artwork Artwork BowmanTW.png|Bowman artwork in TaiwanMS' promotional teaser for Explorer revamp Artwork BowTW.png|Bowmaster artwork in TaiwanMS' promotional teaser for Explorer revamp Artwork CrossbowmanTW.png|Marksman artwork in TaiwanMS' promotional teaser for Explorer revamp ClassArtwork Bowman (RED, Female).png|Current Bowman artwork after RED Selection buttons ChangeBtn Bowmaster.png|Bowmaster selection button ChangeBtn Marksman.png|Marksman selection button Category:Classes Category:Explorers Category:Bowmen